


翡翠梦境

by manyu030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, F/F, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyu030/pseuds/manyu030
Summary: OW新皮肤ABO/R18天使绿龙 O x 法鸡青龙A幻想瞎写，剧情怎么理解看个人
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	翡翠梦境

**Author's Note:**

> ABO/R18  
> 天使绿龙 O x 法鸡青龙A  
> 喜欢可以kudo一下   
> o(*￣▽￣*)ブ

很多族人都说安吉拉有能够进入翡翠梦境的天分，在她出生的时候，油亮的翠绿色鳞甲能够折射太阳的金色光辉，族人中的长老将这样的福祉称为大自然的恩赐。  
翡翠梦境，那个传说中的世外桃源，纯粹的自然之力孕育出各式各样的生物，也吸引众多绿龙族接近原始魔法，成为神圣的魔法使。  
不过成年后的安吉拉不知道自己是不是越来越接近这人传说中的圣地，她的梦里在临近某个魔法漩涡时，总会有一股充满着野性和不容抗拒的奇怪力量从四周涌来，偏偏什么也不做，就只是凝视，打量着她，从上到下，让人浑身不舒服。  
这股力量不是第一次出现在她身边，每次被迫醒来时，安吉拉的尾巴都会不开心地甩动，她常睡在树上，一大片枝条都被她刮的哗哗响，周边的精灵知道了，就偷偷告诉别人，天一亮，大半人都会知道安吉拉又没成功。  
天赋异禀的天选之子也难成功，翡翠梦境真不是一般人能进去的。这样的闲言碎语就算了，安吉拉对那个破地方还真没多大兴趣，她现在不想放过的是那个整天盯着自己的家伙，像是要把自己看穿了似的，天天看，夜夜看，像是要把她剥开看个干净，偏偏自己还没什么还手之力，这要是被她抓到这个色鬼，非把他眼睛卸下来烤了！  
这么一想，能进到自己梦里的人，说不定也是个魔力不差的好胚子，这要是能比一比……  
安吉拉又兴奋地摇起尾巴，在柔软的草地上滚来滚去，仿佛已经看到自己一巴掌把人打趴下的场景。因为成年龙族的较量，不仅是魔力的斗争，也是纯粹的力量对抗，这几年来，安吉拉虽然看起来精瘦，却也是练了耐用的肌肉，保证不被其他人给比下去。

健康、美丽又优秀的绿龙族女性，伴随着成长而来的唯一烦恼……就是omega信息素强大的影响力，这倒不是有人敢对她动手动脚，只是敏感的身体越来越焦躁，每次稍受刺激安吉拉的脑内就开始想些奇怪的画面。  
她以前只当那是男女交配的一个环节，自然的驱使罢了。现在看来，都怪她晚上睡不着的时候喜欢四处溜达，总会遇到些不安分的小情侣，躲在灌木丛里卿卿我我，安吉拉看在眼里，就比书本上来得更刺激，不仅男女，男男女女都可以，龙族的下体紧贴在一起摩梭，深情交媾时亲吻在一起粘腻的啾啾声，让躲在一旁观看学习的她大呼精彩。  
学习是一回事，临睡前信息素发作就是另一回事，omega是刻在血液里的事实，她想要抑制忍耐时，夹在双腿间的尾巴偶尔不受控制地扭动几下，腰腹便更加迎合地朝自己这根东西蹭去。  
这时候，她就会又一次在现实中感受到那个讨厌的家伙，扭捏的视线在她发烫的身上飘忽不定，有贼心没贼胆，稍微靠近又悄悄离开一点，最后落在她的尾巴上。  
这真是让安吉拉秀红了脸，明明只有一个人，满山都是安静的风声，她听着自己急促的呼吸，又听的不真切。跳动的尾巴被收起抱在怀里，根部湿淋淋的鳞片已经被磨得火热，前端挤在胸前摩擦乳房，完全自给自足。她倒是乐意被人看着这么做似的，又渴望一个人赶紧戳破自己的腺体，好结束这种羞耻奇异的快感。  
“趴下来试试？”  
她听见有人这么说，又感受不到周围的魔力，只有满满的信息素香气。但她还是乖巧地提起腰臀，身体埋入沾满露水的草地中，微凉的触感让她浑身颤栗，却没能抚平她的燥热。安吉拉将双手往下探去，柔软的下体立刻接纳了她。  
呼吸着青草的芳香，安吉拉脑子里什么自然的驱使就忘得一干二净了，他们龙类，最最喜欢的依旧是至高无上的欢娱，黄金珠宝，或者原始的性欲。  
她开心得不得了，手上的动作越来越大，无处安放的尾巴高高翘起，如同一条正在寻找猎物的蛇，在空中弯曲环绕。这样的快乐来得快去得快，安吉拉达到高潮后，无比寂寞地又在原地瘫了一会儿，直至一阵陌生的触感抚上她的后腰，挠得她心痒痒……  
“别……”  
那双灵巧的手翻开她肉翅下的鳞片，抚摸里面的软肉，酥麻的感觉令安吉拉绷紧了脊背，颤抖着拒绝的声音也咽在了喉咙里。自从这对肉翅长开后，底下藏起来的肌肤就变得格外敏感，这是她自己也不知道的事。  
omega的身体对待性爱时显得格外熟练，安吉拉躺下来时，潮红性感的脸就足以让人把持不住，她睁着模糊的双眼想要尽力思考，又只想要更多的抚摸。  
翡翠般的天空下，金色的流云流动翻转，被原始森林遮蔽的阳光只能从缝隙中落下，耳旁的柔嫩植被上，已经绽放了一层野花。  
安吉拉随后对上一双美丽的靛青眸子，她没见过这样的龙，但熟悉的感觉又在提醒她这个人是谁，愤怒与羞耻掺杂在一起，她想起了什么，立即移开目光，想要用手推开压在身上的家伙，但她手里捏着青龙结实的臂膀，强健的身体竟然派不上一点用场，反倒是看着青色的眸子越来越近，alpha的气息近在咫尺，带着熟悉的野性和压迫，温热的舌头进入她的口中。

亲眼看着自己被侵犯也不过如此了，安吉拉的软甲被卸下时，她白皙的乳房被勒出的红色痕迹和浅色的乳头一样吸引人，青龙没有一丝犹豫就顺着那些痕迹吻上去，手也跟着伸进早已湿透的内裤里，由浅入深地抚摸着女性的敏感带。  
这是安吉拉第一次和alpha亲密接触，她在浓密的信息素里喘不过气来，越是挑逗就越是想要更多的深入，她抬起的腰臀已经将自己的私处完全暴露出来，吸引着青龙火热的根部与她接触，在她身上肆无忌惮地顶撞。  
安吉拉亲吻青龙的锁骨，两个人饱胀的乳房快要蹭出火来，她好几次将颈后的腺体凑到青龙嘴边，喘着粗气问她：“你……哈啊……还要不要进来……”  
终于，律动的手指抽了出来，安吉拉面朝下被压了下去，坚硬的性器缓缓进入，酥麻的疼痛让她忍不住大叫出声，身后的人便立即停下动作，亮条尾巴纠缠在一起，敏感的尾巴尖接受着温柔的抚慰，得以有所缓解。  
不过一会儿她们就越绞越紧，有力的尾巴紧紧缠绕，巨大的根部完全插入后，青龙不平稳的粗气渐渐和安吉拉满足的喘息混合在一起。  
充满力量的腰重新动了起来，每一下都快速精准地捅到omega深处，宣泄着野兽最原始的欲望。  
安吉拉想要停下来，但她回头时，又看见自己波浪般迎合律动的身体，下垂晃动的乳房还被青龙握在手里揉捏，被快感淹没的她喉咙里传来又兴奋又失控的呻吟……  
“太大了……”她夹紧双腿，又好像刺激到了身后的人，被放平大开双腿，露出毫无遮拦的私处和尾巴，“哈啊……不要摸那……”  
一边被抽插，一边被人挑拨尾骨的软肉，她被奇怪的快感吓得清醒过来，低头又只能看见手腕粗细的硬物在自己体内进进出出。明明羞耻地想要拒绝，面对青龙，却根本没有反驳的余地，她算是明白了，这个人一开始就没想放过她，想看她被欲望折磨的落魄样子。  
恶龙，根本就是恶龙。

尽管理智存留了一刻，但在快感的蚕食下，安吉拉变得更加贪婪，她索取亲吻，被露水打湿的头发早已散开，湿漉漉的金发粘在青龙的胸间，她见了便去亲吻那些不自然的线条，留下一道道湿痕。  
“你……不要这样……”青龙说。  
“嗯？”安吉拉抬起头来，凌乱的发丝中显露出一双雾气环绕的眼睛，失神迷离的样子让人更想疼爱。  
某个部位就更加配合地跳动了几下。  
安吉拉对于自己的影响力毫不自知，她本被压住的双腿自然勾上了青龙的腰间，索要更多快感，青龙就像是接到了指令，也更加快速地抽动，交合处流出的大量体液，正宣誓着此次的交配多么成功、愉悦。  
青龙沉重的低吼在安吉拉耳边散开，陌生的信息素混合在一起，她最后的冲撞顶入安吉拉的体内时，两个人都释放出满足的叹息，如同恰好补足的圆缺，契合得让人觉得刚好。  
纠缠在一起的尾巴依旧没有松开，温柔地缠绕刮蹭着彼此，仿佛恋人抚慰的唇。

她在清醒后看着湛蓝的天空，才想到那似乎只不过是一场梦，所谓的翡翠梦境，好像只是自己孕育原始欲望的一个幻想。但当她掀开自己的衣领，遍布的淡粉色吻痕似是开在田野上的花朵，跳动的腺体混合着另一人的味道飘进鼻腔里……  
她想到一些断断续续的交媾画面，刚想大呼精彩，就被人打断了思绪。  
“安吉……”


End file.
